Ziggs/Strategy
Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Even if you're far from a fight you can still help from afar with . * Slowing your enemies with makes it easier to land other abilities. * Knocking yourself over walls with can be great when chasing after or escaping from enemies. ;Playing Against * Don't step on ! They'll slow you and make it much easier for him to hit you with his other abilities. * Many of abilities have long cooldowns. Try catching him just after he's used his abilities. * ultimate, , deals more damage in the center of the explosion. Tricks ;Ability Usage * The increased damage from can be used to better last hit minions or harass an enemy champion. * can be used on enemies near a turret to force them to back off. ** It is also a very effective means of lane control, especially when your jungler is pre-occupied elsewhere or too low to gank a lane. ** Also extremely efficient at objective stealing, but requires vision and good timing due to delay. * Place your where it will hit most of the enemy team. * is excellent to ruin an enemy push: it can wipe out an army of minions and heavily damage several enemy champions, brutally ending any attempt to push and also giving you lots of gold. Wait for the enemy team to be as close as possible without risking to damage allied turret for maximum efficiency. * works well with a strong allied AoE crowd control, like or . * , (when placed/detonated by enemies), and will grant vision inside brush and in the fog of war. * You can use great range to gank other lanes efficiently. * You can use to throw an enemy into a and quickly you can use the slow to land a perfect . * If your passive is up, or an enemy is escaping, you can use to bounce the enemy towards you to put them into autoattack/skill range. * It's recommended to save in teamfights to make a quick escape for or to interrupt channeled spells such as , and . * has a fast travel time meaning it is a strong tool for harass especially when combined with to play the hit and run game. * can be used offensively too. Placing it in the middle of your lane and walking around it will make your lane opponents scared of getting too close, as you can activate it for a huge leap. combined with is a very powerful zoning tool, and can force your enemy to walk in the direction you choose, making it easy to land a or a . * can choke off large portions of jungle routes which effectively deters chasing enemy champions. * 's range is greater than the enemy's vision range when thrown at maximum range with three bounces. Enemies won't be able to see the bombs until the last second, so use this to effectively land harass at a safe distance. * Using on a fleeing foe allows you to land and pick up a kill. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * naturally suffers from long cooldowns and the high mana costs. Itemize to counteract these deficiencies. * is a strong item on , providing AP, cooldown reduction, and mana regeneration. * works well with . It can be later turned into . * gives everything he needs, intense mana regeneration, cooldown reduction, and of course ability power. * Grabbing an early is good laning choice because of its high Mana regeneration and magic resistance, allowing you to harass constantly and take less damage from your opponent. ** Additionally, consider building , as his is spammable in high ranks and cooldown reduction. This can later be built into an and later which will grant more protection for some mana cost. ;Countering * Getting early will allow you to better avoid . ** Later in the game, it can be upgraded into giving you an easier time avoiding all of his spells. * With proper timing, can be dodged by running underneath it in between bounces. * Try to avoid fighting in the jungle, as can block off potential escape routes and the narrow pathways make it easier for him to land all his abilities, including . * deals mostly magic damage. Building magic resistance items will reduce your damage taken. * All of spells except have a very long cooldown at early levels; engage him after he finishes casting his abilities. * Stay away from the center of his , as the spell will deal less damage if you are outside the center. You can tell when where it will land by the circle it creates before it lands. * Stay away from his to avoid the slow. ** Keep in mind that spell shields will only allow you to avoid a single Minefield. All other will still detonate. Don't use spellshields to block that ability; instead save them for or * main champion counterpicks tend to be assassins with strong gap closers. is not very mobile, is squishy, and is reliant on abilities that are rather easy to dodge. For those reasons, champions like , , and . They all have means of avoiding and killing . ** Other assassin worthy of mention is . He has difficulties dodging , but that is not a problem since he can't be slowed, and as long as he avoids , he can stick very well to , as well as being able to dodge all of ' abilities (including ) with a single . * Apart from assassins, champions such as and have the sustain needed to shrug off ' poke. also has the mobility needed to dodge ' abilities, while scales extremely well into late game. * Other options to deal with include: champions that can rival his range ( , ) or very mobile mages ( , ) * excels at countering short ranged or melee champions that have weak sustain and no gap closers, including but not limited to , , , and . Avoid playing them against . Category:Champion strategies Category:Ziggs